


how to spend your time

by alexXing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime and suga get snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to spend your time

**Author's Note:**

> i wipped this one up in like 10 minutes and didn't proofread sorry

"hajime." suga shuffles into the kitchen, shoulders pulled up in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

"hajime, it's so cold." he wraps his arms around him.

hajime huffs, he's making hot chocolate for the both of them, and says, voice gruff, "the heating still isn't working?"

suga nods.

"let's go back to bed," suga says.

hajime finishes off by grabbing a handful of marshmallows for the both of them before he gets dragged off into their bedroom.

they settle onto the mattress and suga doesn't hesitate to pull the blankets over them, almost covering them completely. Hajime sets the steaming cups of hot chocolate down on the nightstand before they can spill. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend as he pulls up his laptop. They ignore the wind howling outside.

"what do you wanna watch?" suga asks.

hajime shrugs in response.

suga continues browsing the web and hajime leans in close, resting his head on suga's shoulder, eyelids heavy as he breathes in the familiar scent.

there's a loud crash outside and the lights flicker. suga's laptop displays a network connectivity error.

"ah." suga looks around, as if he could find the problem's root in their dark bedroom.

hajime closes his eyes, hugs suga tighter. He doesn't want to deal with this right now.

"it must've been the blizzard," he says.

suga nods. he sets the laptop down again, shutting it off beforehand. he sighs, leaning into hajime, eyebrows knit together tight. "you think the electricity is gonna be up soon?"

"i don't know, babe. if they take as long as they are with the heating it might take some time." hajime replies and he nibs on suga's ear.

suga squirms. he pulls the blankets up higher, almost hiding under them, but hajime knows that under the covers he's grinning stupidly, like he always does.

"and you know a way to spend all this time, yeah?" suga asks and it's muffled by the blankets.

hajime nods before he leans in to kiss suga, gentle and soft, a hand moving to cup his face as suga kisses back. suga shifts to sit in hajime's lap, straddling him, as he angles his head to deepen the kiss. he pulls away after a minute, grinning, and it's obvious he's satisfied with himself.

"sounds good to me," he says, "i'm in."

hajime smiles and he leans in to kiss suga again.

"i love you, kou."

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [iwasuga](http://iwasuga.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk about rarepairs


End file.
